Pursuant to an exemplary scenario, various video coding paradigms suggest a block-based coding of video content, where each frame of video content is represented in terms of a plurality of blocks, and where coding techniques are applied to the blocks so as to remove spatial and/or temporal redundancies in the frames corresponding to the video content. Pursuant to an exemplary scenario, the coding techniques include transformation of video content into frequency coefficients, quantization of the frequency coefficients, and encoding of the quantized coefficients. The quantization may be controlled so as to achieve a desired quality of the coded video content.